


Black and White dreams

by A_Supernova_Go_Boom



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Supernova_Go_Boom/pseuds/A_Supernova_Go_Boom
Summary: An AU base on a fantasy/futuristic world were Black and White try to find the list fairy colony.---This is my first fanfic so if there is any mistakes please tell me and sorry if the characters seem pic or if not all the characters are in the tags, or if the chapters seem short as I said this is my first fanfic. I will try to update it as much as possible.





	Black and White dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the name is A_Supernova_Go_Boom, but you can call me Supernova or Boom. This is my first piece of fabric I ever made but I have actually been kind of working on it before even Sun and moon was announced. Sorry if anything seems weird, please tell me if you see anything wrong. Also Hugh and Leo are in this chapter too. I do not own pokemon or any of these characters. That is all, have a nice day.

My feet raced forward, attempting to get good footing on the muddy ground. Behind me I could hear a loud rose of footsteps through the rain. I dare not look behind me in fear the would catch up to me, besides I need to focuse on where I am going. It was already hard enough to see in the rain, though it seemed to be lighting up.  
"Stop right there!" A voice shouted, slightly out of breath."You are under arrest for- Hey I said stop running!" Another voice yelled at me. I slowed slightly out of exhaustion but quickly forced my self to speed up again."Why are the they always so fast?!" A third voice gasped. "Don't slow down, he'll get away if you do!" The first one barked. I huffed, I no longer had the energy to keep running but get caught was out of the question, I had to get back to her, even empty handed as I had dropped most of my stolen good while escaping and in an attempt to run faster. I decided the best course of action was to get far enough ahead that they could see me and I could try hiding. I jolted forward to execute my plan, already I could hear the voices begin to be drowned out by the rain.  
Sudenly I could feel the ground beneth me disappear. I twisted in an attempt to try and grab a soild suffice but was met with nothing and my back hitting the ground hard. I grunted, a full pain shooting trough my back. I fell into a muddy Ditch. "Great..." I sighed. I pulled my self up until I was sitting when I heard voices. "-Just disappeared like that! What is he, magic?" A voice said, one that I recognized as the the third one. "He didn't just disappeared, leo, he just hidding. You two look in that ditch I'll look over here." The first yelled. I flinch before I planted my face down in the mud in hopes to try and disguise my self. "Great... just great, 'go look in this hole Hugh, maybe he went here Hugh, we can't let him get away Hugh, look in the ditch Hugh.' I am tried of all this shit!" The second voice, or "Hugh", roared. "Hugh..." Leo said concerned. "Shut up Leo." Hugh grumbled. There was a soft sigh, most likely from Leo, when I heard them stop above me. The was silence for a bit then Hugh announced loudly," He's not here." "But we didn't-" Leo began. "I am not gonna stand out in this rain looking for some guy who stole 20 bucks worth of food because *that asshole wants to catch the bad guy*. Hugh said dryly," do ***you**?" "Well, no..." Leo sighed. "Come on then, I'm gonna catch my death out here." Hugh droned. I sighed in relief. "Did you-" Leo started before Hugh cut him off. "No, stop lagging about and get a move on." Hugh sighed. After a bit I could hear a muted chat, some yelling then a huff and then footsteps walking away from me. I gasped, pulling my head up from the mud and looked around. The rain seemed to lessen which was nice, but it ment less cover. Standing up I realised that while the ledge wasn't that high up, it was pretty steep. After A couple of attempts, I mange to get out, only at the cost of being more covered in mud then I already was. I would describe my self as a pretty decent fellow, I had wild brown hair, rich brown eyes, and a sturdy build I would like to think, but this was ridiculous I was covered in so much mud I looked like I was made of it. Even my favorite jacket wasn't saved. Now wasn't the time to be mourning over my clothes though, I had to get going unless I wanted her to worry about me. I began to walk slow forward shivering slightly the to the cold and rain.  
I had to have been walking for at least an hour before I saw it, an old run down cab car from a train. I smiled slightly before I remembered i hadn't any good with me. I curse slightly under my breath. I would have to explain everything to her. My only consolation was that tomorrow I would get a pay check and we would be able to stay in a cheap hotel in the next town we were going to. Walking up to the side of the car, I knocked loud enough for her to hear and only for her to hear. At once I heard rumbling coming from inside. Sudenly the doors to the car swung open, there she stood wielding a metal pipe that we found inside like a bat. "Who goes there!" She said in a slight slur, obviously still half asleep. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! White it's me Black!" I sputtered. Slowly she lowered the pipe then preceded to ask slightly dazed, "Black? Why are you covered in mud?" I sighed," look, it's along story. Can I come inside and change?" She looked at me blankly for a bit before nodding and moving aside. Once inside i changed my clothes and used the rain to try and wash my face and get rid of as much mud as I can from my hair. Once I was done I turned to White who finally seen to be fully awake. "Alright, what happened." She said. Explaining everything to as best as I could she stopped me and asked," are we really that low on money?" I froze for a bit, I never had really told about me stealing food, only saying that I bought it. "Well..." I said carefully," we have enough money to get to the next town and have some left over, but yeah, we're pretty low on money..." she sighed," why didn't you tell me?" "Because there is nothing we can do about it." I mumbled. "Of course we can do something why don't you ask you boss about getting a raise or maybe-" she started before I cut her off," because I already asked Crystal and she said no. She doesn't want anyone else but me involed, I tried asking to get you a job and she turn me down, I asked so many times she threatened to fire me again if I asked and wanted me to leave you behind. She does know I have you with me. In fact she thinks your still at your old town. If I ask her for a raise she'll know I took you with me and then I be out of the job, we'll have no money, and you would have come all this way for nothing. Maybe Crystal was right, it would have been better if you stayed behind, or maybe you want to leave already.." White looked at me and smiled," Black I came all this way so I can fulfil my father's dream, my dream. If I wanted to leave I would have done that already. I'm not going until I fulfil my dream." "Then why not do it by your self?" I asked. "Because it's your dream too, so why not to it togethet?" She replied. I sighed before smiling slightly my self," thanks White, now let's get to sleep, it 12 P.m. and we got to wake up early if we want to make it to the bus on time." Where's smile disappeared. "Wait, it's 12 P.m.?!" White exclaimed. I laughed nervously, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
